


I'm Afraid Of Heights

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Acrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Scared Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: Angus Macgyver had one kryptonite, heights. He usually had a handle on it. Except for this time. This time he didn't.Or, the one where the team finds out about Mac's fear of heights.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm excited about this one!!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> All mistakes are my own and nothing here (except the storyline) belongs to me. It all belongs to however made Macgyver 2016!!  
> This is based on the reboot not the original.  
> Also, apparently no one knows of Mac's acrophobia in this au.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> P.S this might be a oneshot but I'm not quite sure yet

Mac was terrified. That was an understatement, but he knew; for the good of the team, he had to keep himself together. Not to mention, he wasn’t very keen on the idea of Jack Dalton finding out about his fear of heights.  
But Mac was starting to realize, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t control his shaking or heavy breathing.  
Meanwhile, Jack and Riley were looking between each other and Mac. Concerned and confused for they’re friend, who seemed to be scared. Riley may not have known Mac for very long, but she did know, if there was one thing Mac wasn’t, it was fearful.  
Jack was watching his friend fall apart. He was wracking his brain, and sure, he had seen Mac scared before; but he had never seen him curled up in a ball, shaking and terrified.  
“Mac, MAC, what’s wrong?” Jack yelled. But Mac couldn’t bring himself to respond. He couldn’t even open his eyes.  
Riley held her friends’ hand, telling him it would be okay, and saying they would be on the ground again soon. Mac still didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this terrified.  
He had never been that grateful for the ground.  
But he had to face the music, Jack, and Riley’s confused looks.  
*2 hours later*  
“What is going on here? We should be celebrating; and Mac, you won’t even look at Riley or Jack.” Matty’s confused words forced them to face the music.  
“Mac, what happened out there?” Jack said. Mac was quick to reply.  
“I’m sorry okay. It won’t happen again.” Riley jumped in, “That’s not the point.”  
“Can someone fill me in on what’s going on here?” Matty asked, Riley opened her laptop and showed a video she had taken of Mac.  
Matty took one look at Mac and realized what the others had failed to notice.  
She looked at Riley; “what are you afraid of?” Riley didn’t miss a beat “needles.”  
“Exactly,” Matty continued. “And Mac here, is afraid of heights.”  
“Terrified” Mac added under his breath, Riley still heard him.  
Matty finished. “So, do we still have a problem.”  
A chorus of no’s sang through the room.  
Mac jumped in, “so, beers at my place?”  
Everyone left, eager to get a little bit drunk after their long day.


	2. It will be fine (prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus Macgyver had had his fair share of fear, but when no one's around to stop him spiraling... things may not turn around as well as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I really enjoyed writing this last time so I thought why not add a little prologue?
> 
> Once again, nothing belongs to me, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and enjoy!

Angus Macgyver was known for running headfirst into danger. That's the way he liked it. He could always be relied on for doing the things no one else would dare to. But even he had a kryptonite, something he held very close to his chest.

Jack, Mac, and Riley were on an op. An op that involved them splitting up; something that made Jack very unhappy.   
Riley was to help the civilians, Jack was to, as Mac had so elegantly put it 'not do anything stupid', and Mac, Mac was to find a way to get off this very tall building, fast.  
It was Mac's idea to split up, he knew he wouldn't have to keep his fear under control if Jack and Riley weren't around.   
And he knew this building was too tall for him to even think straight.   
He was talking as he worked, hoping it would make this easier, it didn't.  
He was making something, but he didn't even know what, all he could think was don't panic. Really, his head was spinning and he could see his hands shaking. He knew he had to stop, he wasn't getting anywhere like this.

His head was pounding, his hands shaking and the only thing he could think was I need to get down. NOW. Tears were streaming down Mac's face, he couldn't even hold his knife without dropping it. But the logical part of his brain told him he was having a panic attack, and the sooner he got through it; the sooner he got down. 

So he swallowed his fear as best he could, and continued making, whatever it is he started.   
10 minutes later he was on the ground, with a group of terrorists in handcuffs. Although Jack seemed to have noticed something wrong with his buddy. He knew not to mention it, Mac would open up if he felt comfortable. And there was no-one Mac trusted more than Jack.


End file.
